


【撒隆】Summer Night

by Sylvie530



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvie530/pseuds/Sylvie530





	【撒隆】Summer Night

夏夜。  
空气里的水蒸汽达到饱和，闷热潮湿得完全喘不过气。  
撒加站在二层楼的落地长窗前。院外的路灯光浸在雾蒙蒙的湿气里。  
今晚竟然有很好的月亮，就在院子里那棵高大的橡树顶上悬着，柔黄的月光笼罩着院子，不动声色地将那略显惨淡的人造白光比了下去。  
他手里端着半杯红酒。酒液微微摇动，散发出复杂而诱惑的香气。  
前调是鲜亮的、跃动感十足的果香，随后有隐约的花香，混合得恰到好处的味道，让人仿佛看到清澈干净的满眼春光，紧接着是顶级酒庄里橡木桶的气息，历经时间打磨，深沉内敛，萦绕鼻端数秒钟，才进入后调……

滴滴滴滴——

前后院的红外线报警装置同时开启。撒加并没表现出丝毫慌乱，他稳稳放下酒杯，先在指纹识别器上按了一下，关闭报警装置，然后来到书房，按亮待机中的主电脑。环绕周围的数台显示器上立刻映出房屋前后左右的画面。  
书桌上的电话也在同时打了进来。

“您好，杰米尼先生，这里是红叶安保。我们接到了您家里的自动报警。”  
“我知道。”撒加的声线沉稳平静，“是我的猫半夜偷跑出去，误触到院子里的装置。请取消报警。”  
“您确认要取消报警吗？”  
“是的。给您添麻烦了。实在抱歉。”  
“没关系。为您提供优质服务是我们的宗旨。现在为您取消报警。感谢您使用红叶安保。再见。”  
“谢谢。再见。”

撒加放下电话，来到一楼的门前，侧身在门口听了听动静，然后轻轻一笑，打开了门。  
一个黑色的人影闪了进来。  
“晚上好，亲爱的加隆。”撒加在黑暗中笑着说，“好久不见。”  
月光穿过玻璃窗，照在来人脸上。他有一双惊心动魄的眼睛。那双眼睛现在正盯着阴影里的撒加。  
“晚上好，老哥。”他笑笑地说，“你的院子里又多了不少好玩意儿。”  
“你的麻烦被吓跑了吗？”  
“是啊。他们一听到那种自动报警装置的启动音就跑得连影子都看不见了。”  
“那很好。”撒加朝那个站在月光里的人走过去，“我们上楼去吧？这回又伤到了哪里？”  
“你怎么知道……”加隆的语气里有种难以置信，“我已经把伤口处理得相当不错了，衣服也是新换过的，应该连一丁点儿血都没沾上呢……”  
“自夸的毛病似乎更严重了啊。”撒加挽住他的胳膊，“你只擅长制造伤口，亲爱的，至于处理伤口的事情，还是留给我做吧。”

撒加帮加隆脱掉贴身的黑色T恤，不出所料地听到对方发出一声低低的抽气。  
“在腰上啊……”他一边从柜子里拿出家里常备的急救药箱，一边笃定地对伤处做出判断。  
“唔……”加隆再次吸了口气，任由撒加揭开后腰偏右侧粘着的医用胶布。  
“这就是你说的‘处理得相当不错’？”撒加的声音没什么起伏，但是加隆无意识地缩了缩肩膀。  
“我……又不是你。”他没什么底气地回答。  
“你这样叫作‘根本没有处理’。”撒加按亮书桌上的银灰色台灯。看似普通的灯泡亮度惊人，而且形成了组合式的光源，照明效果竟然和手术台上的无影灯十分相似。  
那道草草用纱布敷裹过的伤口很深。撤掉纱布和胶布之后，伤口完全暴露在灯光下。看起来是利刃造成的割裂伤，泛白的皮肉向两侧翻卷，殷红的鲜血还在不停往外渗出。  
“需要缝合。”撒加的语气仍然像是在处理与自己完全无关的病患。  
“啊？”加隆哆嗦了一下，“不至于吧？”  
“我们俩谁是医生？”撒加打开急救箱的夹层，里面摆着伤口缝合需要用到的针线、消毒酒精、无菌手套等一系列用品。  
“你是你是，我知道。”加隆咬了咬嘴唇，“不缝行不行？”  
“不行。”  
“老哥……”加隆一手攀着桌沿，台灯在他的蓝眼睛里照出亮晶晶的光点，他扁了扁嘴，那表情像个刚被抢走了心爱糖果的小孩子。  
“跟我装可怜也没用。”撒加不为所动地穿针引线。  
“可是……”  
“没有‘可是’。”  
“我觉得……”  
“现在轮不到‘你觉得’。转过去。坐好。别乱动。”撒加微微眯起眼睛，吐出一连串斩钉截铁的命令式。那语调柔和平缓，每个发音都像他的手一样稳。但加隆感到自己光裸的脊背上掠过一阵阴冷的杀气。  
就像正站在幽暗的密林里，被不知藏身何处的大型食肉动物盯视着。  
“你这个独裁的家伙……”  
他深吸了口气，终于无可奈何地一一照办。

撒加动作迅速地做完双手、缝合器具和伤口周围的消毒。

“那么，我开始缝了。”他面无表情地宣布。  
冰冷的针尖触到加隆的皮肤。

“喂喂！你不先打麻药的吗？！”加隆像条被丢上岸的鱼似的扭动一下身体，几乎要从椅子上蹿起来。  
“没有麻药。”撒加抬起肘部压住他的肩膀，又推推他的后背，示意他稍微往前一点，“你给我好好记着这疼，以后别再受这样的伤。”  
“我靠，撒加，你不是吧！我这回真的已经很小心了！你不能……”加隆大叫着抗议，但随即感觉到注射器的针尖刺入皮肤的疼痛。  
冰凉的液体随之注入身体。

“妈的，你吓唬我……”加隆抽抽鼻子，“混蛋老哥。”  
撒加不搭理他，全神贯注地缝合那道伤口。  
“切……”加隆捞过撒加桌上的相框，用左手来回摆弄着，像是打发手术时间的消遣。

那朴素的单色原木框架里镶着一张两人的合影，撒加身穿医生的白大褂，而加隆穿着迷彩军装。两个人都在笑。加隆的右手臂环在撒加的后颈上，微微侧过头盯着兄长，嘴唇几乎要触碰到对方的脸。他的眼神十分专注，像在判断到底往哪里亲上去比较好。撒加的左手自然地揽住弟弟的腰，宠溺地放任他凑近自己为所欲为。  
“这都是多少年前的事了？”加隆的指尖沿着相框边缘逡巡，“十年？十五年？当时到底为什么要拍照来着？”  
“那天我刚从医学院毕业，拿到初级执业许可。你也恰好通过考试，加入了海军陆战队。”撒加淡淡回答，手中的缝合针利落地进出皮肉，精准地圈连那处骇人的伤口。  
“哦，没错。”加隆点头，“臭老哥……你的记性还真好。”

手中的相框慢慢变换着角度，一尘不染的玻璃表面上很快映出了撒加忙碌的身影。  
“老哥，你们那种黑色的缝合线简直丑死了。”他故意用嫌弃的语气说。  
“下回给你换成七彩的？”撒加用针尖碰了碰伤口附近的皮肤，针下的腰部肌肉在条件反射下略微收缩。  
“呃……那倒用不着……”加隆缩了缩脖子。  
“那就闭嘴。别动。”撒加抬腕看看手表，加快了缝合速度。  
“哦。”捏着相框的手指增加了一点力度，加隆强行控制住身体的本能反应，保持着一动不动的状态。  
“好了。”又过了大约两分钟，撒加收住针，拿过医用剪刀剪断线头，并重新用纱布和医用胶布覆盖伤处。

“不可以碰水。大约一周拆线。”  
“我知道。每次受伤都要嘱咐一遍，你这果然是职业病吧！”加隆动了动腰部，伤口立刻有种被牵动感。曾经经历过的种种特训让他的身体对麻醉类药物产生了相当程度的抗药性。因此，虽然刚才使用了正常剂量的麻药，但十几分钟的缝合处理之后，那道伤口上已经清楚地传来了如同尖针戳刺般的痛感。  
“疼。”他苦着脸看向撒加，“你就不能多打点儿麻药？”  
“你以为这是无毒无害的葡萄糖水？”撒加皱着眉头收拾急救箱，“如果再有下回，我绝对连一滴麻药都不会给你用。”  
“切，真小气。”加隆吐吐舌头，朝撒加做了个鬼脸，“老哥，我困死了，明早还特么有趟早班飞机要赶……你赶紧去把床给我铺好！哦，记得定闹钟！七点的飞机啊！”  
“……”  
撒加几乎是把急救箱扔回了柜子里，砸出“哐当”一声巨响，里面的瓶瓶罐罐也跟着哗啦啦响成一片。

清晨五点。撒加开着自己的黑色SUV驶出了车库。  
晨雾还没散，虽然温度不高，但由于湿度很大，所以仍有种憋闷的感觉。  
加隆斜靠在后座上，小心地避开腰部的伤口，像在做研究似的看着撒加开车。  
他们正在辅路上行驶，右侧是一片片浓密的桦树林，而机场高速路的入口就在左侧前方不远处。  
“老~哥~”加隆身体前倾，两手扒着驾驶位，拉长声音叫撒加。  
“怎么了？”  
“我腰疼。”他可怜兮兮地说，“想抽烟。”  
“……没烟。”撒加握紧方向盘，稍微减了速，准备往左边的匝道上拐，“忍着吧。”  
“忍不了了。”加隆把手伸过来，手指有一下没一下地去蹭撒加的侧脸。他的指腹滚烫，动作却格外轻，擦过皮肤时带来若有若无的触感。就像求偶时引颈舞蹈的雄鸟，在枝头上将落未落地往来试探。也像玩兴大起的猫科动物，正准备朝饲主伸出一点锋利的爪尖。  
“别闹。”撒加吸了口气，“好好坐着。”  
“不想坐着。”加隆拒绝得很干脆，“不是跟你说了嘛，我想抽烟。伤口疼死了。还浑身发冷。说不定是发烧了。”  
“你今早又吃过一遍抗生素。”撒加没回头，车速却越来越慢。

减速的同时，他下意识地瞥了一眼车里的时钟。

“抗生素也不一定好使啊。”加隆从后面环住他的脖子，亲吻他的后脑勺，“老哥，你停车帮我看看吧。我可能真的发烧了。”  
撒加发出一声几不可闻的叹气。  
黑色SUV终于往窄窄的小路上拐去，一直开进了右侧的桦树林深处。

“你没发烧。”撒加停稳车，从驾驶位半转过身，摸着加隆的额头说。  
“那就是烟瘾犯了。”加隆握住撒加的手，那双能够勾魂夺魄的海蓝色眼睛直勾勾地瞅着兄长的脸。

他昨晚穿的那件黑色T恤到底还是染上了伤口渗出的血。今早换的是撒加的衬衫。两人在身材上是一个模子里刻出来的，因此他穿撒加的衣服当然刚好合适。不过，和兄长那种一丝不苟的穿法不同……加隆以天气闷热为由，把衬衫扣子解到了第三颗。

线条优美的锁骨从敞开的领口里露出来，加隆抓着撒加的手往自己胸口按。  
“老哥，你好好摸摸，我真没发烧？”  
撒加笑出声：“发个屁烧。”  
他用力扯过加隆的领子，不由分说地开始吻他。牙齿相碰，唇舌纠缠，撒加细吮着加隆的舌尖，久久不放。加隆环着他的脖子，眉眼间泛起笑意。  
他最喜欢做的事情，莫过于故意挑起看似禁欲系的兄长内心潜藏的欲念。

那个压迫性十足的亲吻已然泄露了撒加的秘密。  
也让加隆收获了相当不错的满足感。

“你怎么也说脏话啊。”加隆微喘着笑问。

腰上的伤确实疼，不过还没到忍受不了的地步；他确实很想抽烟，但他也很清楚撒加的车上绝不会有烟。  
所以……或许含着点儿别的也算是个不错的替代吧……  
一想到这个，他就觉得腹部有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动，撩拨得他浑身难受。

“你这不是发烧。”撒加盯着他的脸，同样的蓝眼睛里有团燃烧的火，嘴角边噙着一抹玩味的笑，“是发情。”

驾驶位的座椅最大限度地往后放倒，加隆半伏着身趴过去，熟稔地用牙齿扯开撒加的裤链。  
硕大的欲望立刻弹了出来。  
“老哥啊，原来你也在偷偷发情！只会说我！还真是口不应心。”加隆用嘲讽的语气说，然后伸出舌尖，舔舔那微湿的顶端。  
“你有完没完？”撒加稍微用了点力气拽住加隆的头发，把他的脑袋往自己下面按，“当心一点，如果挣裂了伤口，我可真的不打麻药就给你缝合。”  
“真啰嗦。”加隆把他的勃起含在嘴里，饶有兴致地吸吮舔舐了一会儿，便慢慢尝试着向将那烫人的东西吞纳到喉咙深处。他清晰地感觉出撒加的大腿肌肉正在自己掌下越绷越紧，不由得眯起眼睛，从咽喉里泄露出满足的喟叹，然后再稍微放开一点……很快，撒加的欲望就被那湿润温热的口腔完全包围起来。  
平心而论，加隆的技术并不算出类拔萃，可胜在心无旁骛，真情实意。  
刚好，撒加也最爱加隆这样对他。

事实上，尽管从不曾言明，但撒加始终知道，他那向来谨慎自持的身体，以及不可言说的欲望，都无比需要这样的加隆。  
唯有加隆，能够满足他的掌控欲和征服欲，也唯有加隆，能够驯服他内心深处那头食肉嗜血的野兽，让他与沉默潜藏的另一个自己继续和平相对。

撒加在掌心里圈弄着加隆的头发，轻轻抚摸他的脸颊和耳垂，压低声音叫着他的名字，并在感受到一次意外的深喉时紧紧握住加隆的手。  
加隆回手反握撒加的手指，感觉到那向来微凉的掌心也渐渐变得滚烫起来。而另一只温热的手掌此时正贴着他的脖子往下摸，让他的脊柱上迅速盛开一连串劈啪作响的火花。加隆吮吸得越发投入，舌尖细致地舔过顶端开口，动着喉咙吞掉流出的前液，喉结微微颤动。  
他爱撒加的味道。  
这独一无二的，只属于他的味道。

“好了……”撒加的声音带上微哑的性感，他半撑着身拍拍加隆的脸，“起来。”  
“干嘛？”加隆半挺起腰，抿着嘴唇看着兄长。  
撒加扳着加隆的肩膀欺压过来，丝毫不留情面地把弟弟推倒在后座上，顺便甩开自己身上累赘的西装和衬衫。幸好他的车是加宽版的家用型SUV，至少对他们俩的身高来说，空间还勉强够用。  
“没事。”他低声答了两个字就又吻下来，理所当然地在加隆嘴里尝到了自己。加隆很快被他吻得呼吸急促，一缕细细的银丝沿着嘴角往下淌，撒加捏住他的下巴，半曲着膝盖顶进他两腿之间，庄重得像在下医嘱：  
“别动。”

刚说到这儿，他忽然想起什么似的，探着身越过加隆，去够副驾驶位前方的工具箱。  
“怎么了？”加隆攀着他肩膀，从刚才被他吻得有点缺氧的状态里微微恢复过来，有点儿不满地问。  
“……有润滑剂……”撒加努力伸长胳膊去开工具箱，被加隆一把拽回来，润湿的舌尖不由分说地往他右手食指上舔。  
“要个屁的润滑剂。”加隆的蓝眼睛也像要烧起来，语声恨恨地抱怨兄长，“你们这些当医生的！真特么的麻烦！”  
撒加无声地笑，重新压下去安抚性地吻他，仔仔细细从嘴唇吻到锁骨，再到胸口和腹部。右手的手指被加隆含在嘴里挨个地吮，他就换了左手去捋加隆的分身。那从牛仔裤里释放出来的欲望高高耸立着，撒加刚用两根手指揉弄了两下，最前端的开口就被溢出的前液浸得湿淋淋的。他把被沾湿的手指贴在加隆的腹部，坏心地蹭了蹭，凑近他耳边低语：  
“看样子的确是用不着润滑剂。”  
“你滚！……嘶……”加隆猛地抽了口气——撒加的那两根手指已经探进了他身体，却并不急着抽动，只是耐心地寻找那处敏感的腺体，震动碾磨，再用指尖抵住，借着姿势和空间上的便利发力揉按。等到加隆从大腿到小腹都忍不住直打颤，撒加却又放轻动作，仿佛春风吹拂水面似的，在刚才重重揉弄的地方轻抚而过。加隆的喘息已经近似难耐的呻吟，不由自主地绞紧了身体里那勾起火焰般情欲的修长手指。  
撒加低笑着转动手腕，手指在那又湿又紧的后穴里小幅度地打着圈，然后低头贴近加隆的侧脸，柔声劝哄：“把腿分开。乖。”

加隆的眼神有点迷茫，却很听话地向兄长彻底敞开了自己。撒加撑在他上方，像欣赏名画似的看他那张沾染了情欲的脸。  
加隆也不错神地盯着撒加，然后咧嘴笑了起来。他忽然伸出手，勾住撒加的脖子，探起了上半身。  
后腰的伤一下子疼得厉害。或许真的有针脚被挣开。刺心的疼在四肢百骸扩散，顿时让他清醒不少。加隆疼得不停抽气，却只觉得满心的快意。  
他紧紧搂住撒加，支着身体去亲吻兄长的额头和眼睫，接着又密密地吻向颈侧和胸口，留下一处处紫红色的吻痕。  
“你出汗了。”加隆的声音近乎得意。  
他圈住兄长，热烈地吻他，一边吻一边从唇缝里调笑：  
“真他妈的难得。”

加隆探出舌尖，将撒加颈侧滑落的汗水卷进自己嘴里，表情认真地咂了咂嘴唇，像在品尝那咸涩的滋味。他的阴茎勃起得愈发厉害，硬得隐隐作痛，来来回回地在撒加的小腹上磨蹭，似乎随时都会射出来。

“说什么呢……”撒加扶着他的腰轻柔抚弄，小心地留意着他的伤口。  
“我说……你这家伙……成天都是衬衫加西装……”加隆喘着粗气，线条凌厉的细腰扭动着贴合撒加的抚摸，“难得见你……湿成这样……真他妈的……过……瘾……”  
“看来，还是疼得不够厉害。”撒加压下来用力吻他，饱胀的欲望深深楔进他的身体。加隆无法自控地呜咽出声。虽然已经做过了无数回，兄长的尺寸和热度还是像第一次一样让他浑身发抖，甚至像上瘾似的欲罢不能。整条脊椎都麻酥酥的，后穴里又痛又爽的奇异感觉，勾连出说不清道不明的欢愉。加隆揽着撒加回吻，紧紧地缠住他丝毫不放。撒加揉着他紧绷的臀瓣，挺身向最深处进攻。  
“亲爱的，你可真紧。”他单手抚摸着加隆的耳垂，哑声说道。  
“闭嘴！”加隆抬身啃咬他的肩膀，最初几下还有所控制，但很快就在撒加的攻城略地中失去了轻重。他的兄长对他的身体甚至比他自己还要更谙熟，埋在体内的凶器似乎并没做多么凶猛的冲刺，却恰到好处地刺激着无比敏感的位置。腺体上直接传来的快感近乎暴戾，又被巧妙地掌控住角度和力道，偏偏不让他冲过那道释放的临界线。纠结在伤口上的真实疼痛早在不知不觉中烟消云散，但此刻缠裹着身心的千钧一发感又无比清晰，像是正和撒加共同行走在生与死的边缘。身体里的每个细胞每条神经都在歇斯底里地叫嚣，拖拽着他往欲望渊薮的更深处沉沦而去。

“你该看看自己现在的表情。”撒加拨开加隆额前贴着的汗湿发绺，起伏的呼吸和着轻声细语尽数洒落在他耳边。彼此的身体还在不停地碰撞拍打，车厢里弥漫起一片情欲的水声。  
“真是诱人啊。”

加隆知道撒加在对自己说话，却恍惚听不清他究竟在说什么。后穴和阴茎同时传来的快感胜过了其他一切感官，仿佛环绕周围的整个世界都已经彻底消弭。脑中一片空白，像被烈火烧过般寸草不生。与之相比，撒加显然要从容淡定得多，他甚至还有余裕去揉捏加隆腰间结实的肌肉，并能异常准确地避开他的伤处。火热的指尖从清晰的人鱼线上寸寸滑过，最后落在湿漉漉的顶端，戏弄般轻轻一弹。加隆死咬住嘴唇，全身不住地战栗，呻吟声被抖得支离破碎，变成充满情色意味的鼻音，一时之间连保持呼吸都觉得困难。

撒加将自己那灼热的欲望稍微撤出一些，俯身去吻加隆的嘴唇：“宝贝，已经不行了么……”  
加隆的胸口剧烈起伏，他张嘴叼住撒加的唇，使了狠劲磨碾：“你不行了就说话，换我来上……”  
“你”字还没说出口，正处于极度敏感中的身体便被滚烫欲望再度填满。  
“啊！！”加隆立刻叫出声来，朦胧中瞥见撒加唇边那不加掩饰的笑，便赌气似的在他肩膀使劲一掐，继续在兄长身上制造连片的痕迹。

“怎样也改不了爱咬人的毛病啊。”撒加含着笑，一边亲吻加隆，一边忽深忽浅地抽送着分身，直到将那紧紧裹住他的穴口磨得微微红肿，接着颇有耐心地从更深处的那些湿润褶皱里勾出层层叠叠的痒。那是比酸胀疼痛更加煎熬的感觉，就像一轮轮涌向岸边沙滩的海浪，尽数扑打着加隆的身体，带来最甜美也最难以忍受的折磨。  
“……啊啊啊！……混蛋！”加隆眼角通红，那醉人的红如同晕染似的快速飞上颧骨，又沿着脖颈爬满了他的胸口。他两手紧扣着撒加的肩膀，边吻边咬边骂，声音里掺进委屈似的哭腔，“……撒加！你……混蛋！啊啊啊啊……”  
“叫我什么呢？”

撒加轻轻捏捏他的脸，挺身将自己埋到最深处，反反复复地顶弄揉碾起来。随着那些激烈的动作，加隆的音调也在猛烈地晃动。他扣住撒加的双肩，紧紧地闭起眼睛，晶亮的泪水缀在长长的睫毛上，嘴唇轻颤着开合，不断发出低哑的呻吟。

“……哥哥……哥哥……啊啊啊！……”他终于呜咽着高声叫着，异常剧烈的射精使得那精悍的小腹都不断地痉挛起来。

“我在。”撒加应着，俯下身压住不停颤抖的加隆，温柔地吻他，感觉到加隆胸前那两点硬硬地蹭在自己胸口，后穴更是狠命地绞缠着自己的勃起。撒加最后抽插了几下，便也尽数射在加隆身体里。

 

“……撒加，你这个混蛋，也不说节制点儿！”好不容易才平复了呼吸之后，加隆轻咬着兄长的颈侧，嘟囔着说，“我他妈的还得去坐13个小时的飞机呢……”  
“……乖，别发脾气。”撒加回身瞄了一眼时钟，“你那趟飞机20分钟前就已经检票了。”他低头吻了吻加隆的脸，笑意盎然地说：“反正现在去机场也来不及了，哥哥还是带你回家吧。”

 

END


End file.
